Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing piece, and more particularly, to a connector fixing piece and a connector module using the connector fixing piece.
Description of Related Art
In general, common methods for electrically connecting electronic devices include soldering, coupling, electromagnetic inducting or insertion connecting. Connectors have assembly and disassembly convenience, such that the connectors are usually applied to technique fields having assembly and disassembly requirements, such as a connection operation between cable lines of solar panels.
However, although the connector has the advantages including assembly and disassembly convenience and etc., the two connectors, which are inserted and connected to each other, are easily separated to cause a breaking problem when the connectors are pulled by an external force. Therefore, the industry generally uses a fixing piece (such as a cable tie, silicone, an iron wire or an adhesive tape) to increase the reliability of the two connectors, which are inserted and connected to each other. However, the existing fixing pieces have some problems. For example: (1) adhesive force of the tape is not sufficient and the adhesive of the tape easily remains on objects' surface; (2) it takes time to solidify the silicone, and the silicone does not have the assembly and disassembly convenience as the connectors; and (3) the operation of the iron wire and the cable tie is difficult, such that the assembly and disassembly efficiency is decreased. Thus, how to increase the reliability of connector insertion connection and the efficiency of fabricating the connectors and the fixing piece is one of the problems needed to be solved by the research and development personnel.